45th-50th Presidents of The United States of America (Brogan)
45.) Donald John Trump, (R-New York) 2017-2021 Donald John Trump was elected in one of the most controversial elections in history. He faced Former U.S. Senator and Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton (D-NY). ''' = '''2016 Election President Trump won the Electoral College vote 304-227. Although Trump won the electoral college by a lot, Hillary Clinton won the popular vote by a large margin. 65,853,514 '''- 62,984,828. Many Americans think they Clinton should've been elected and believe that the electoral college is bias and should be abolished. = '''Presidency President Trump's Presidency got off to a rocky start with the first 100 days being a flat out fail. 2017: He proposed a major wealthy tax cut, which failed the house and senate. He then instituted a nation-wide muslim travel ban, filling the nation with fear of anyone practicing the religion. After many aggravating dissagreements and uncivil arguments with The Administration and with the President himself, Secratary of State, Rex Tillerson resigned his post which then started a chain of 6 other people resigning. On June 3rd, 2017, Director of The FBI James Comey was fired for planning to start an investagation into The Trump 2016 Team, asking Russia to hack the election, in Trump's favor. In the late portion of the year Trump began on his "Build That Wall" fundraising tour to raise money for the 2.1B Wall. 2018: '' In 2018, President Trump wished that 2018 would be a better year for his presidency. It was not, it was worse. Congress and Trump didn't reach a deal on the budget, which caused a 4-Day Goverment Shutdown. On January 20th Trump held a press confrence asking why there were so many people coming from "shithole" countries, instead of norway. In late February, Micheal Cohen (Trump's Longtime Personal Lawyer) admitted to paying 130,000 dollars to Adult Film Actress, Stormy Daniels to keep her from telling people about her affair with the president. In April, The Attorney General appointed a special prosectuer to investigate The Alleged Hacks in the 2016 Election, starting The Mueller Investigation. Soon after, Mueller subpoenaed The Trump Administration to hand over any documents, and transcripts relating to the 2016 Election and Russia. In October, Anthony Kennedy retired from The Supreme Court. Trump then nominated Sexual Assualter, District Court Judge Brett Kavanaugh to The Court, he passed. Trump and The Republican Party then went on to lose the House and barely maintain the Senate in the midterms. ''2019: Congress and Trump couldn't reach a deal on the budget, bringing the country into a shutdown. Trump wouldn't budge on anything and wouldn't accept untill the remaining funds for the border wall were met. The shutdown lasted 35 days, ending on January 25th. Pelosi, out of anger, postponed Trump's formal invitation to The State of The Un 46.) John T. Brogan, ''(R-Maine) ''2021-2029 John T. Brogan was elected on November 4th, 2020 and inaugurated on January 21st, 2021. He faced Senator Sanders in the 2020 Election. 2020 Election Brogan won the electoral college vote 286-232. He also gained 57.3% of the popular vote. Brogan was nominated in tight race between him and Senator Romney (R-UT). He then formed a joint ticket with Fmr. Senator Christopher Dodd (D-CT). 2021: Within the first 100 days of The Brogan Presidency, he passed major legislation including a bill to let all of the children detained at the border go, the bill had an 82% approval rating by the public, raising his national approval rating up to 58%. During the last couple weeks of November 2021, The Brogan Presidency had a major setback. A resolution, giving back Native Americans 75% of their original land back failed miseribly in the senate. To add onto that, The White House Press Secratary, Donovan White, was subpeaned by the senate regulations comittee on finance fraud. He was later fired. Bringing Brogan's approval rating, down to 47% 47.) Charles Andrew Crist, ''(D-Florida) ''2029-2033 UNDER CONSSTRUCTION 48.) Andrew Mario Cuomo, ''(D-New York) ''2033-2041 UND 49.) Charles Duane Baker, ''(R-Massachusetts) ''2041-2049 PP: Governor of Massachusetts (2015-2021) U.S. Represenative (2024-2030) *served as House Majority Leader from (2026-2030)* U.S. Secretary of State (2033-2041) 50.) Brian Edward Sandoval, ''(R-Nevada) ''2049-2053 PP: Governor of Nevada (2011-2019), Judge of the United States Court of Appeals for The Ninth Circuit (2019-2023), Chief of BRA (2023-2040), Vice President of the United States (2041-2049). 51.) Ayanna Soyini Pressley, ''(D-Massachusetts) ''2053-2061 PP: U.S. Rep (2018-2053), Chair of House Foreign Relations (2024-2036), Co-Chair of House Finance (2036-2040), Chair of DNC (2036-2040), Speaker of House (2040-2053). SOTH. 'Ayanna Pressley '''won the ''2052 Presidential Election against Incumbent President Brian Sandoval (R-NV) winning the election, she became the first woman elected to the presidency as well as becoming the 2nd African-American ever elected to the presidency. 2052 Election Speaker Pressley ran on a anti-corruption campaign becuase of the finance charges made against, then Vice President Hawley of the Sandoval Administration. Pressley eased through the Democratic Primary with no challenger, and an open, uncontested convention. In the republican primary, President Sandoval had a moderate wing republican challenger, Senator Robert Danville. President Sandoval lost the Iowa caucus to Danville but then gained enough momentum to slightly win in the contested convention. In the general, members of congress began to draft articles of impeachment against President Sandoval on agreeing to financial corruption while in office. This hurt the Sandoval Campaign, leading to November 5th, losing to Speaker Pressley winning in a 400-141 landslide. Presidency President Pressley's first action as President, was making Abortion safe and legal in all 52 states. This was a sigh of relief for the young women in America. Abortion had been illegal in America, since President Baker in 2048. __FORCETOC__ Category:Politics Category:Brogan